


His Right Hand Woman (WORK IN PROGRESS)

by xcertaindarkthings



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Age Difference, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcertaindarkthings/pseuds/xcertaindarkthings
Summary: SO, my brain works in weird ways and when I have an idea for a story, I only want to write certain scenes/prompts I've come up with first.  That's what all of this is.  I like to write certain scenes and then deal with the details/technicalities/timelines later.  Honestly, I just needed a platform to post on because I was tired of typing them in the notes section of my phone.  I'll eventually turn this into a full and finished story, but for now it'll just be random chapters of things.  So if you happen to be reading this, enjoy the mess I guess!Still, feel free to leave comments or constructive criticism.  I'm open to all of it and love to read it :)
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Original Female Character(s), Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	His Right Hand Woman (WORK IN PROGRESS)

_Ow_ , I thought as I leaned down to pick up the pen I just dropped. It was only 10:30, an hour and a half into the workday, and I didn’t think I was going to make it. I tried my best to ignore it, but all I could feel was the throbbing radiating from my face into my head. Thanks to the asshole that manages the club, I had a lovely shiner on my face along with a splash of bruises scattered across the rest of my body. It took me nearly an hour to get ready this morning, just to cover everything up. My lip was dangerously close to being split open, but with some glue and makeup, I was able to work some magic. The rest was an easy fix, nothing a long sleeve couldn’t cover.

The pain in my head was only getting worse, and I started to feel a sharp pain when I breathed in too deep. _Bastard probably broke a few ribs_. A stream of curse words ran through my head. The Tylenol I took this morning wasn’t going to cut it, I _definitely_ needed more if I was going to get through the day. Carefully opening my bag, I shook out a few pills and quickly popped them into my mouth. Barba was deep into his paperwork but had looked up at the rattle of the pill bottle, a look of concern on his face.

“You okay?” he asked with a cocked eyebrow. I nodded my head. Slowly.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” waving him off. “Just a migraine.” He lowered the file.

“Have you had anything today besides coffee?” he tried to ask in a serious tone, but I saw the smile tugging at his lips. He knew I had horrible eating habits and loved to tease.

“I actually had a doughnut before I came in the morning, thank you very much,” I enunciated with an eye roll. He barked out a small laugh before shaking his head and went back to reading his file. I did the same.

We were due in court in a few days and I was going over all the witness statements, making sure everyone had their stories straight. A few files in, the words slowly became blurry and letters started to dance off the page. I blinked a few times, but no dice. _Oh, what the hell_. I ran my hand through my hair in frustration but quickly stopped and winced. Like a genius, I had gone right over the spot that got slammed into the dressing room lockers. It was still tender to the touch and brushing over it had sent a nauseating wave of pain throughout my head. Suddenly, I heard ringing. Not like a phone, but something high and whining that pierced deep in my ear, enough to make me flinch. I squinted at the paper in my lap as the light in Barba’s office suddenly became too bright for me. _Fuck_ , I thought. _Did that bastard really hit me hard enough to give me a concussion_? I was no idiot, the symptoms were obviously there, but I was a stubborn idiot. I just didn’t want to believe that I let that dumb prick actually injure me that badly. _It’s fine_ , I told myself. All I had to do was get through the workday and then I could knock out at home with an ice pack to my head. _It’ll be fine_. I looked up in the middle of my mini pep talk to see Barba staring at me intently.

“Are you _sure_ you’re okay? You can go home for the day if it’s really bad,” he said. I waved him off again.

“Honestly, I’ve had worse, it’s fine. Besides, we’ve got tons of prep that needs to be ready by Wednesday, I’m good,” I insisted. I tried to shoot him a smile to assure him further, but it made my eye throb. He looked like he wanted to say something, but instead just bit his lip and nodded. He seemed to always be so understanding when I wasn’t feeling well, it made my heart flutter. _Oh, stop it_. I quickly went back to scribbling on my notepad and reading files.

Half an hour went by when Barba got a call from Liv. The two exchanged quick replies before he stood up and ended the call.

“Liv’s got two suspects in custody that are singing like birds and needs me to go down to the precinct, wanna come?” he asked as he shrugged his suit back on. I perked up a little. I always loved visiting the squad room.

“Sure, just give me a sec.” I quickly closed my notepad and scrambled to gather all the case paperwork into my bag as he headed towards the door. He held it open for me and I quickly stood up to follow behind, but immediately regretted it when a wave of dizziness rushed over me. Desperately trying to not let it show, I took slower steps to try and ease the whiplash going on in my head. Luckily, Barba was already a few steps ahead of me and not paying that much attention. Suddenly, a wave of nausea hit me like and truck, and this time I had to stop and grab the wall. _Ah, shit_.

He was worried about her. Her face was twisted in pain all morning, and she definitely had taken _way_ too many pain pills. He wanted to send her home to rest but she insisted on staying. Plus, she was right. They were due in court on Wednesday and they still had a ton of work to do. He had debated on letting her go to SVU with him, but she seemed a little better than earlier and figured she could use the fresh air. So there he was, just about to turn the corner to get outside when he realized the familiar _click clack_ of her heels on the tiled had stopped. Concerned, he turned and saw that Nat was a few steps behind him, one hand up against the wall. Rushing to her side, he gave her a once-over and noticed she was pale.

“Hey, hey, what happened? You’re pale,” worry etched in his voice. Snaking an arm around her, he tried to keep her steady.

“M’fine, I’m good,” she mumbled. “Stood up too fast.” One arm was braced against the wall, with the other was gripping his arm. Her head was hung low and it sounded like she was trying to steady her breathing. Panic was starting to rise in his chest, _what was going on with her?_

“Hey, it’s okay, let’s get you back to the office, okay? You need the rest.” He attempted to guide her back towards his office, but she gripped his arm tighter instead and cursed.

“Barba,” she whispered. It seemed like she was gonna pass out any second. (will continue)


End file.
